Flash Thompson
|gender = Male |age = 23-24 (biologically 18-19) |DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |affiliation = |status = Alive |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming Spider-Man: Far From Home (unreleased) |comic = Spider-Man Homecoming: School of Shock Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |actor = Tony Revolori}} Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a student who attends the Midtown School of Science and Technology. While at the school Thompson would spend much of his time tormenting his fellow classmate and decathlon partner Peter Parker, especially when Parker had just claimed to work with Tony Stark and to personally know Spider-Man, which Thompson refused to believe was possible. Biography Student Life Mocking Peter Parker ]] Flash Thompson began attending Midtown High alongside Peter Parker and Ned Leeds the former of whom he would constantly harass, due to Parker's higher IQ, and his tendency to make Thompson look bad, as seen when Parker correctly answered a question that he got wrong. He was shown to come from a wealthy family, leading him to be quite arrogant, as well as, having a tendency to prioritize speed over accuracy when it came to his schoolwork and academic decathlon answers. He was also prone to goading people on, as his comments almost caused Parker to appear at Liz Toomes' party as Spider-Man.Spider-Man: Homecoming Liz Toomes' Party ' house party]] Later that Friday, Thompson would end up at Liz Toomes's party as the DJ. He would lead the crowd in a chant that would ultimately cause Peter Parker to leave. Decathlon Nationals After the Decathlon Nationals, Thompson was keen to hog the trophy for himself, although as Michelle Jones pointed out, he missed many of his questions. Rescue at the Washington Monument 's rescue]] As the bomb in Ned Leeds' backpack goes off, Thompson found himself stuck in the elevator with his classmates. As the monument's security team manage to pry open the elevator doors and provide an escape. Thompson immediately pushed his classmates out of the way and told the security team to save his decathlon trophy first then himself, to the shock of his classmates. As he is lifted out, the elevator falls, only for Spider-Man to swoop in and save the group. Lending his Car taking his car]] On the night of the Homecoming dance, Thompson drove his date to the Midtown School of Science and Technology. On the way there, Spider-Man jumped onto the hood of his car, asking Thompson if he could borrow the car while in "interrogation mode". The stunned Thompson informed him that it is his father's car in truth but quickly relented and let Spider-Man drive off. However, Thompson became shocked when Spider-Man recklessly drove the sports car, driving it into a rack of bicycles. Death and Resurrection Thompson was a victim of the Decimation in 2018, but along with all other victims, was brought back to life by the Hulk in 2023.Avengers: EndgameJoe Russo's Q&A about the plot of Avengers: Endgame in China Personality Flash Thompson is, on first impression, cocky and arrogant, prone to mistreating or mocking those that he sees as superior or more intelligent than himself, such as Peter Parker or Ned Leeds, most likely stemming more from insecurity than malice. However, he is shown deep down to be cowardly, prioritizing his life over his teammates, and calling the Academic Decathlon trophy his trophy. He is also shown to be picky with food, due to his complaint about his branzino, and cannot handle pressure well, as seen by how easily Parker was able to steal his car, leaving Thompson's date far from pleased, and by how nervous he looked during the Decathlon. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:' Flash is an intelligent science enthusiast and a member of the Midtown High Decathlon Team. He is not, however, as intelligent as Peter Parker. Relationships Family *Father Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Monica Warren - Teacher **Roger Harrington - Teacher and Decathlon Supervisor **Wilson - Teacher **Liz Toomes - Former Classmate and Former Decathlon Leader **Cindy Moon - Classmate **Michelle Jones - Classmate and Decathlon Leader **Charles Murphy - Classmate **Betty Brant - Classmate **Sally Avril - Classmate **Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate **Brad Davis - Classmate *Spider-Man - Idol and Savior *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector Enemies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Peter Parker - Classmate, Bully Victim, and Rival **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Abe Brown - Classmate and Rival *Thanos † - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Flash Thompson joined United States Army and eventually became Agent Venom, member of both the Secret Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Behind the Scenes *Tony Revolori's character was known as Manuel before his official reveal. *Flash Thompson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the third live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnations portrayed by and . *Tom Holland explained that this version of the character is very different from his comic-book counterpart: "Bullying wasn't really a thing, so when they cast Flash Thompson they knew they didn't need a 6ft 5in jock to beat Peter Parker up. They needed a rich, smug kid commenting on how bad his trainers were."Tom Holland Explains Exactly What Sort Of Bully Flash Thompson Is In SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING This version of the character is somewhat similar to the Ultimate Comics version where he doesn't openly idolize Spider-Man. *The song that Flash performs at Liz Toomes's home is called "Flashdrv". It was written by Jon Watts. **The license plate of his father's Audi, which he drives to the Homecoming dance, also says "FLASHDRV". *Jacob Garcia, Evan Dane Taylor and Luke Gomes were stunt doubles for Tony Revolori in the role of Flash Thompson. *Despite the success of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Revolori's portrayal of Flash Thompson has been heavily criticized by fans to the point of receiving hate mail and death traits: "I'm not what the character was in the comic books. I'm not, and we can say that clearly and easily -- and there's still people who will hate that fact. It was very disheartening to receive hate mail and death threats and things like that".Spider-Man: Homecoming's Flash Thompson Actor Received Death Threats References External Links * * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos Category:Resurrected Characters